


Mama's Boy

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Jo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Impregnation, Incest Kink, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mommy Kink, Mpreg, Omega Kevin, Omega Sam, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Ritual Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha!Dean is 18 and male Omega!Sam is 36. Sam is Dean's "mother" and as tradition when Alpha!Dean gets his knot he has to knot his "mother" in front of the entire pack to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Alpha!Dean is 18 and male Omega!Sam is 36. Sam is Dean's "mother" and as tradition when Alpha!Dean gets his knot he has to knot his "mother" in front of the entire pack to see. Bonus points if Omega!Sam has to sit on Alpha!Dean's lap, spread and lift his legs so everyone can see Alpha!Dean slip his knot inside of his "mother". Extra bonus points if Alpha!Dean growls at any of the pack members that comes too close.

They keep Sam and Dean apart the whole afternoon like the bride and groom before a wedding. Kevin's supposed to be keeping Sam company, but Kevin's a couple of days off from his next heat--one of the perils of omega friendship is that your cycles inevitably synch up--and the instant Jo saw him walk into the house she started making eyes at him and doing obscene things to the chocolate-covered strawberries with her tongue. So Kevin didn't so much keep Sam company as sit there twitchily and constantly peek out the door to the living room, only to turn away blushing every time he caught Jo's eye. Finally Sam sighed and told the kid to go have fun. Now a glance at the party shows Sam that Kevin's half in Jo's lap, feeding her strawberries and telling her about his band.

Which is fine, really. Sam's not nervous. He's done the ritual twice before. The first time was his own initiation when he was eighteen. He'd taken his dad's knot proudly, in front of their family and friends, and conceived Dean. It's considered tremendous good luck for an omega to conceive at his initiation. It's thought that mother and child have a special bond when they share the same father. If his relationship with Dean is any indication Sam believes it. And then two years later the time had come for Jo's initiation. Ellen had been past her childbearing years, and there hadn't been any other eligible omegas in Jo's immediate family, so Sam had volunteered. Jo had given Sam his beautiful alpha daughter, Jess.

Now the time has come for Sam to initiate Dean, and he's hoping he'll get as lucky the third time as he did the first two. To conceive a child from your son at his initiation is a blessing, but to conceive a child from a son with whom you share a father . . . it's a huge honor, and only rarely accomplished. Sam's done everything he can to make sure it will happen. He's timed the ceremony so that he's in full heat. His usually flat chest is swollen into breasts, a visible sign of his fertility.

Finally John comes back to tell him it's time. Sam strides out to living room naked without a second thought. He may not be eighteen anymore, but he's still proud of his body.

Dean is seated naked on a chair in the middle of the room, and he looks a hell of a lot less comfortable than Sam feels. Poor kid. Alpha or omega, the first time is always scary. Dean's dick is definitely with the program, though, rock hard and flushed purple-red. Sam's deliberately kept himself away from Dean during his heats until now. This probably the first time Dean's ever scented a fertile omega.

Sam straddles Dean and runs a hand through his hair. "Hey, baby, how're you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Mom," Dean says, jaw set. And isn't that just like Dean? He'd rather die than admit he's scared.

"Good," Sam says. "You're supposed to enjoy this." He takes Dean's cock in his hand and starts to stroke it. Dean groans and bucks up into his mother's grip, flush and sweaty with hunger Sam's heat has put in him. Sam hasn't seen Dean naked since he hit puberty, and he's amazed by how long and thick his son's cock has grown.

"You know," Sam says, "I think you may be even bigger than Dad."

"I don't know about that," John says with a smirk. "He's pretty impressive, though."

Dean's hand rises cautiously to Sam's breasts. He strokes them with curious fingers. Dean's never seen Sam with heat breasts before, and he seems enchanted. He runs his thumb across Sam's nipple, and Sam gives a full body shiver.

"They're so beautiful," Dean murmurs.

Sam keeps working his hand up and down Dean's cock. "You nursed at them when you were a baby," Sam says, remembering the hot pull of Dean's mouth at his nipple. "If we're lucky in nine months they'll nurse our child."

Dean takes one of Sam’s nipples in his mouth and sucks on it, just as he did eighteen years ago. The thought that his son is nursing at his breast again sets a fire under Sam’s skin he can hardly bear.

Dean writhes under Sam, desperate and ready. "Mom, please, I need . . ." Dean trails off, suddenly shy in front of so many people.

"Go ahead," Sam says. "Say it. You can't have it until you say it."

"I need to be inside you so bad," Dean says in a rush. "I need to knot you. I need to breed you."

Sam grins and directs his son's cock into his hole. He means to take Dean slowly, but Dean has no patience for that. He grabs Sam's hips and thrusts up until he's buried balls-deep. Sam groans at the feeling of Dean's cock inside him, filling him up and splitting him open. He really does think Dean might be the biggest he's ever taken.

Dean's head hits the back of the chair and his eyes slit with pleasure. "Mommy," he whimpers, all self-consciousness gone, green eyes glassy and dilated. "Mommy, God, it feels so good to be inside you." He grabs Sam's hips and starts moving him up and down on his cock.

Sam lifts Dean's right hand off his hip and places it on his belly. "You were inside me before, Dean. Had you inside me for nine wonderful months. Did I ever tell you--" Sam breaks off with a gasp as Dean thrusts up hard "--did I ever tell you I came when I gave birth to you?" It's true. Fourteen hours of labor, but when Dean was finally in the birth canal it was a shocking, wracking orgasm that pushed him out. "And now you're finally back inside me where you belong."

Dean digs his fingers hard into Sam's hip and drives into him, like he thinks it's possible to get even further inside. "You want grandkids, don't you, Mom?" Sam smiles through broken breaths, Dean's cock hitting places inside him he didn't even know existed. "I'm going to put one in you." Dean strokes his mother's stomach fondly. "You're the best Mom anyone ever had. I want you to be my kid's Mom, too. I want my baby to grow in the same belly I did."

Sam laughs from sheer joy. "I want that too, sweetheart. More than anything."

A few more thrusts and Dean's brow furrows in concern. "Something's happening." Omegas can jerk off as much as they want, whether there's an alpha around or not, but alphas can only knot inside an omega in heat. This will be Dean's first orgasm.

“You’re just getting ready to knot,” Sam reassures him. He can feel his son’s cock starting to swell inside him. Each thrust is a little more difficult than the one before.

“It’s too much,” Dean says, and looks genuinely scared. He shoves at Sam’s shoulders like he wants to push him off.

Sam clamps down on Dean to keep from getting thrown, and then cradles his face. “It’s okay. You’re okay. Just relax. This is going to feel so good.”

Dean yields to Sam’s gentle insistence, and then shudders as his knot swells to the size of an orange inside his mother. Sam feels wonderfully, unbearably full as he settles into his son’s lap. And then Dean gives a sharp cry, the sound of pleasure bordering on pain, and Sam feels himself filled with hot come. The orgasm that hits Sam in response is automatic and irresistible. It makes his toes curl into the carpet, and then travels out in a bright wave to the tips of his fingers. He howls in triumph.

“You know what that was?” Sam says when he recovers. Dean shakes his head, too blissed out to speak. “That was my body conceiving.”

He pressed Dean’s hand against his stomach again. “It took. My womb is sucking up your come to make our child.” Dean smiles, and his cock spurts again, as if in response. Sam is hit by the same irresistible, toes-to-fingers orgasm as before. It’ll probably happen another two dozen times in the next half hour. Conception is fun.

“Congratulations,” John says. He’s beaming. The baby will be both John’s grandchild and his first great-grandchild. “I guess this means it’s time for the display. Who’s doing the honors?”

“Kevin,” Sam says, but when he looks around the room his friend is missing. Unsurprisingly, Jo is gone too.

“Son of a bitch,” Sam mutters.

“That boy is unbelievable,” John says. “Fine. I’ll do it myself.”

“Dad, I don’t know if that’s . . .” Sam begins, but John’s already bending down to grab ahold of Sam’s leg. Unfortunately, the gesture brings him in reach of Dean’s mouth. Dean snarls like a wild animal and bites their dad on the arm.

“Don’t you fucking touch him,” Dean says, John’s blood still on his lips.

Sam rolls his eyes. “That’s why an omega’s supposed to do it, Dad. You can’t get that close to a knotted alpha, even if you are his father. And grandfather.”

Sam shouts at the top of his lungs: “Hey, Kevin, get your ass out here!”

Kevin comes running out of the back looking flush and disheveled, his shirt half-unbuttoned. “Oh God,” he says when he sees Sam. “I’m so sorry.” He looks at the impatient crowd. “Sorry everybody. I was just showing Jo my guitar.”

“Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” Sam says dryly. Kevin blushes. “Just get over here and do the honors already.”

Dean tolerates Kevin’s presence a hell of a lot better than Dad’s. Kevin gathers one of Sam’s knees under each arm and lifts them up so that Sam’s tipped back against Kevin’s chest, making his hole visible to his family and friends. They can all see that his son’s knot is fully settled inside him.

The shift in Sam’s position triggers another spurt of come from Dean, and Sam flails helplessly in Kevin’s arms as the resulting orgasm washes over him. He almost knocks the poor boy backward.

“Can I put you down before you break my nose?” Kevin asks.

“I think the point’s been made,” John says.

Kevin settles Sam gently back on top of Dean and steps away. Sam wraps both arms around his son and nuzzles the side of his face. He can't decide what he’s more excited about: giving birth to his first grandchild, or doing the ritual with his daughter when she comes of age in two years.


End file.
